Worth My Wait
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: Six years... is a very long time. Am I right? Patience is a virtue, and many obstacles happen anytime. So let's see how these two make it.


Hello, readers! I'm just under stress when I wrote this one. However, I love this one, because part of my life's wish is to witness a real wedding. It's just that I want to cry while saying "I object...", just to ask about the restroom. Uh-huh. Pranking is part of my life...

Ooops! Before reading this, I want to remind you that there are some pairings that I think are "bashed" in this. It is never my intention to bash any pairings. So, for you readers, please be open-minded, huh.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Ms. Akira Amano. The plot is owned by the fanfiction fan. There is no plagiarisms involved.

* * *

Worth My Wait

* * *

It has been six years to be exact. They have been a couple for six years. The public have known this when some news told them that the famous prefect had fallen in love with an airhead of the elite Midori High.

It's been six years of questions and answers, since he comes in terms with his feelings towards the girl. Her sick declaration of being the Decimo's future wife infuriated him. He asked himself of why did he care while she is a herbivore. A weakling that can never overpower him. But, when he received a chocolate with a letter of farewell, he realized his feelings towards her as answers flow around like a tremendous fear he kept he swear he'll die if he lost her forever.

It's been six years of despair and hope, when she saw him running towards her in his school uniform, not noticing the crowd surrounding him. And as he said those words in front of her, a sudden burst of hope appeared in her brown eyes. She tearfully smiled saying that she will be back for him. That is the most memorable day of her life, and she will treasure that inside her heart.

After she finished her course in a prestigious university, she came back to Namimori. To be back in his arms. When she went home to her parents, he called her. She told him she missed him, and gladly, he told her that he missed her too.

Two days after, in a birthday party for the bubbly brunnette, he unexpectedly came. What a great surprise. She actually remembered the awkward silence and a laugh that followed. Yamamoto to be exact. Tsuna screamed like a girl, and Ryohei came with his extreme voice. The rest gaped their mouths. And oh, she can never forget the anger and tension present on Gokudera's eyes.

What shocked everyone was when the skylark simply walked towards her and hugged her in front of everyone. She blushed a great scarlet, didn't know what to say in front of everyone. He whispered his greetings to her and she giggled.

Gokudera's patience snapped. He pulled her away from the embrace, and somehow no one dared to move.

"What are you doing?! That bastard's touching you, yet you don't do anything!"

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun. I have been planning to tell you about this, everyone..."

The next words came from the brunnette and the prefect was the impossible.

"Kyo-kun and I are - "

"We have been a couple for four years."

That was a surprise. That was the least they expected. The one who took it most is Gokudera, who has been planning to court her on that day. Unfortunately, the girl is now out of his reach.

He could still remember the evident hurt in his eyes. He pitied the silverhead, but he really loved her and he would fight anyone who comes to his way towards her heart.

Two years later, back into this time, as he is now standing in the aisle with his bestman and tutor, Dino Cavallone, he waited for this moment that he is itching to get out of the church. He still could not stand crowds. But, this is the most important day of his life, and she is worth the wait.

He is patient enough to be with her for six years, and three hours is just a mere child's play.

She is in front of thd mirror, as her friends and her mother make some finishing touches. She is radiant. Stunning. Beautiful. She is really happy that she is getting married. However, she is now taking a double take.

_What if we are already parents? Am I capable to be a good mother and a wife?_

What if we fought and got divorced? What will I do then?

What if I turned fat and gray? I don't want to be ugly...

And what if he will have an affair with a girl younger than me?! I would rather die -

"Haru-chan, are you okay? " Kyoko asks, worried over her.

"Kyoko-chan... what if he cheats on Haru? What if he replaces me with a younger girl?!" Haru asks with tears welling her eyes.

"Ah... it's called wedding jitters. Probably he feels that way too." Says Uni, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, stop crying. You can't cry in timer like this. Hibari will never ever do that, and I know that you know it." Says her mother slightly scolding her.

"Haru... Reborn and I have been observing him while you were away. And we know that he has been waiting for you. He indeed kept a memoir from you, after all." Bianchi comes to her side, pinning her now short hair with a vail.

"My letter?"

"And a stolen shot of you." Haru suddenly glanced towards the pink-haired girl.

"Haru didn't give him any pictures."

"But he did. When I asked him about the picture, he said that he took a picture of you while you were smiling with Tsuna and others."

Kyoko and her mother touched her shoulder. She looked at them. They are smiling.

"It's alright to be in doubt, Haru." Kyoko says.

"But, in every doubt, there is always a spring of happiness in every winter of despair." Her mother says.

"Do you love Kyoya?" Uni asks from behind.

"Yes... Yes, Haru does."

"Then trust him now. There are more obstacles to come, and he needs you for support. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes... Thank you everyone. Haru feels better now."

After that, they went to the church. Her nervousness completely vanished.

It is in the contrary for Hibari. He can feel his insides churning. He wants to puke outside.

"Stop that, Kyoya. Here she comes now." Dino says.

As if on cue, the door opens. Pair by pair, their friends come in. Tsuna walks with Bianchi as his wife's stead, Ryohei with Hana, some of their relatives, Mokuro with Chrome, I-pin with Lambo, the Arcobaleno, and finally, his bride with her parents and Kyoko.

A piano is heard.

He could hear the loud beating of his heart. He is satisfied, knowing that she is finally his.

Hibari lend his arm, and her father reluctantly gives his daughter's hand to him.

"I am giving you my blessing to be my princess' husband. Please, don't hurt her."

"I am willing to end my life if I lose her. Don't worry, I am not taking her hand if I don't love her."

Satisfied by the man's answer, her father finally give his daughter's hand to him.

Her mother smiled at Hibari.

"I want a boy, give me a baby boy. Got that?"

"Mom..." Haru flushed. Hibari took her hand and smiled to her mother.

"Thank you."

As they stated their vows to each other, the priest announces the ending part of the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lots of crying could be heard inside. Lambo cries while saying "Haru-nee." Ryohei shouts "Extreme kiss, Hibari!"

I-pin cries for both of them. Mostly for Hibari, because she has a long-time crush on him and she has to let it go.

Fuuta shouts towards them "You're taking too long!"

And Gokudera? Surprisingly, he's not beside his beloved tenth. But he yelled, anyway.

"I'm supposed to be the one beside her, you know?! But I'm happy for you two! Congratiolations!"

That's what he needed to hear. Hibari has been waiting for Gokudera to say the objections, but he was suprised Gokudera said that. Oh, well.

The rest of the noise and words muffled in their ears, for they are now looking towards each other's eyes.

As he take off the veil blocking her face, his heart raises its beat. In front of him is his bride, his wife the moment he kiss her, the mother of his children, and his dearest to be with him until he dies.

"Haru, you are so beautiful..." He is completely out of words as he cup her face and hold her waist.

"Kyoya, you are handsome today..." She closes her eyes, leaning her face to kiss him.

As their lips met, shouts and cries of joy could be heard. Many people took pictures of the kissing couple.

Her mother is crying now, her father consoling her. The others singaltogether with the theme song of the newlyweds.

After that kiss, Hibari walked Haru towards her parents.

As they walked, Haru asked him a question.

"Were you waiting for my love?"

So trivial, he thought. Nevertheless, he answered.

"Yes, I do. But I know... you're worth my wait."

She smiled looking at him as he looked at her.

_Yes, she truly is worth my wait._


End file.
